Living In Obliteration
by my-immortality
Summary: uncover yourself, give me your hand. You know all i really want is to understand. Let me know the truth, you dont have to pretend...because you know what we have will never end.


DISCLAIMER: although I wish I owned Harry Potter, I do not, all the credit goes to J.K Rowling. Characters and all, Well..except for the plot line that's my evil genius plan! Hahaha!  
  
Living in obliteration  
  
Summary: "Uncover yourself, give me your hand. You know all I really want is to understand. Let me know the truth, you don't have to pretend..because you know what we have will never end." "..draco.wait!!" I called after him and he still ran..  
  
"good morning mama."  
"heyhey sweetiepie."  
"mama..where's daddy?"  
"he was up before the sun come up this morning feedin them horses."  
Now my house was on the countey side close to town. My daddy was a workin man, he'd get up everyday at 4:30 in the morning to take care of the horses, dogs, and the cats. He'd then go to work at 6:15am just before sunrise, we never told anyone where my daddy worked it was a family secret. My moma on the other hand was a great woman. She got up at 5:45am every morning to make sure me and my daddy got breakfast. She worked in town at the Magic De Flower shop on the corner of 5th avenue and Lonsdale Ln. I was an only child, therefore I was spoliled..rotten. O yeah my neighbors we only had one and they lived across the street from us. Well more like the dirt road, but anyway they were a.well lets just say a unique family. The Morcadas, a happy family they were. Well more like a happy couple, they were exspecting a daughter in 8 months, that's when I get back home from our three month break.  
"mione?"  
"yeah mom?"  
" did you clean your room yet?"  
"yes moma"  
"are you ready to go now?"  
"as ready as I'll ever be!" I said trying to cheer my mom up, she always got sappy when I was leavin her.  
"well I'll get your dad, you load your luggage up"  
"ok" I ran up to my room and took pictures of the teddy bear and roses my dad just got me since I couldn't take them with, I had to leave something behind with them. I took another picture of Onacocco, my new puppy, and a picture of my mama and daddy standin next to Bliss, my horse, and loaded my luggage up. The car ride was full of tears and laughter remembering funny times my parents and I had together over the summer. Those time would soon becoming to an end. It was time to go back to school where I was in 5th year at Hogwarts with my best friends Ron, Harry, and lavender and my enemy draco who's name seemed to be grounded into my head. Although towards the end of last year we didn't talk much. The car ride was over and it was time for me to take the train the rest of the way. We unloaded my bags and said our goodbye's.  
"write every week and tell us how your doing alrite mione?" mama said between sobs.  
"ok mama I will and you guys take care of onacocco and bliss for me" " we will hunny" daddy said hugging me as if it were for the last time. I started to walk away, I turned back to my parents who were crying and comforting eachother in their arms. "bye moma, bye daddy." ~on the train~ I sat down in a cart all by myself watching my moma and daddy walk away as if it would be the last time.forever. "exuse me miss.." "yea?" "hi, may I sit with you? All the other carts are occupied?" " yea sure." I said trying not to cry. This boy had cinnamon-brown colored hair and his eyes were beautiful, they were pale blue with a trim of dark gray around them. He was wearing a black wife-beater, a gray zip-up hoodie, gray sweatpants with his tan hurley boxers showing and a cap on cockeyed that said: YOUR STARTING A LOSING BATTLE. He had huge black headphones and a CD playing, it also looked like he was writing something. "Hi, my names Hermione Granger" he looked up and smiled, he had the cutest dimples. " Hi, I'm Meco Conlin." He shook my hand with a firm handshake. "whatcha doin?" I asked annoyingly " makin up beats. im in a band." "whoa cool, what position you play?" " electric guitar." " whoa there talented." " got a name?..for the band?" " well not really..no." " oh..cool..so who's all in your band?" " well technically its not my band, .. its Draco Malf" "Malfoy!" "yeah, you know him?" " oh yeah. I kno him..proceed." " well anyway, there is drco who is" " a stuck up git, snob, asshole." " can I continue?" "sorry." "he is the lead singer and keyboard, me the electric guitar, Simon Healy the drummer, and Tommy Lucenti, there is also Evan Creed who is our lyrics writer, evan had a.d.h.d so most of our music is mad man music." "where do you usually perform or practice?" " in simons basement his walls are soundproof." " that's neat." "so Hermione..right? tell me about yourself?" " well I live in the country, im a straight A student, im taking voice lessons and I am in drama and we perform plays for howarts all the time, yup that's about it." " wow a straight A student..never been one in my life.." " yeah but as perfect as it may seem, I spend so much time on studies I never have time for.for" "for guys?" "yes."  
  
"well..we can make a deal if your willing." " depends.." " well. you help me with grades and I'll help you with the guys?" "deal!" we shook on it. "so are you a new kid? I mean at Hogwarts for your first time?" "yeah I was homeschooled and well home isn't the best place to be schooled.for magic anyway." "oh. talking to a mudblood are we?" " sod off malfoy." He always had acted superior. " mudblood? Why did you call her a mudblood?" " because that's what sje is, both her parents are muggles, you know non- magic folks." "yeah but she's still magical." Meco muddered under his breath. " god come on meco come sit with the purebloods." "ok, well I'll talk to you later Hermione!" "no you wont and it's Granger!" draco said icy. They left there I was just as before, lonely, no one to talk to..where are RON, Harry, and Lavender? Oh yeah I forgot they arntcoming for another two months, some child care justice bullshit. O well the only other thing I'd rely on was my diary and singing. So I decided on both, I took out my diary and pen and started singing and writing lyrics down: (song by thalia feat. Fat Joe)  
  
The hand of time, start to unwind  
  
thinking how things could be  
  
I know there's a maybe that you will be mine  
  
and I won't rest until you're mine  
  
so come take the best of me and know that I will always be  
  
[chorus]  
  
Closer you, closer to me ere do I turn, how do I learn  
  
To be closer to you, closer to me  
  
Wrapped in your arms, closer to you  
  
Is where I wanna be  
  
You seem so far, my distant star  
  
how can I get to where you are?  
  
through the dark you're my light  
  
with your wings I can fly  
  
when I close my eyes it's you on my mind so come take what's left of me and know that I will always be  
  
[chorus]  
  
So glad you're here to stay baby please don't walk away after all this time, my love remained the same and I'll do it all again, just to have you in the end and know that I'll always be  
  
Closer to you, closer to me closer to you, is where I wanna be closer to you-  
  
meco walked by seeming as if he went to get some water, he walked passed but then came back. I don't know how long he was standing there for. I paused I couldn't figure out if the chorus shou fade till the end or put another verse in, so I sang it out to see how it sounded and he came and sat down. "wow have you ever sang infront of anyone before?" "um only my voice lessons teacher other than that I don't really like to sing in fornt of other people." "why not?" "because I cant hit the right notes all the time." "Thursday, professor Dumbledore is letting Hogwarts have a band, well if we relate the band name to Hogwarts, but anyway Thursday at 6:00pm after dinner our band is having auditions for lead singer please be there?" he said and walked back to dracos compartment.wow. ~25 minutes later~ I was walking into Hogwarts, signs posting WELOCOME FIRST YEARS and WELCOME BACK. I felt at home. 


End file.
